Just Friends?
by xxlovingitxx
Summary: When Joey comes back telling Charlie they can only be friends. Will they both follow their hearts or give up on all they have? READ AND REVIEW!
1. friends?

She ached for everything that she had left behind. She wished things didn't end the way they did but she knew that she had to leave, she had to get away from everything, everyone, Charlie. Charlie had broken her heart, she'd been the reason that had forced her away from Summer Bay, that had made her leave her real home, Leah's felt more like a home then Brett's ever did. She longed to be with Charlie but she knew that she couldn't be with Charlie not after what she did. She could be friends with Charlie but she knew that that was it; she couldn't go through that pain again, could she?

Charlie looked out to sea. She knew that Joey would be on the dock any moment. She was back. Back for her court case and Charlie knew that she had to find a way to convince her to stay in the bay. Charlie knew that she had broken Joeys heart but when she had left she was still in love with her. She wasn't about to give up on Joey, she was 'the one' she knew it. She was determined to show Joey how much she loved her and that there three months apart hadn't changed her feelings for her. She wasn't insecure anymore, she knew she wasn't. As she waited, she grew more and more nervous. What if Joey wasn't in love with her anymore? What if she had moved on?

Joey climbed off the boat and looked out at Summer Bay. Her breathe was taken away as she tried so hard to not look at Charlie. She didn't want to fall back in love with Charlie, not again. Sure she still loved her but she felt like she could never look at her the same. Charlie wrapped her arms around her. She hugged her back. "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me again," begged Charlie. Joey looked into her eyes. "Charlie, I'm really sorry but you hurt me. You broke my heart. I am back here, but Charlie, I can only be your friend. I love you and it was hard living without you for the past three months. I needed you, I wanted you but I got past that and I realized that I can live without you. I am sorry but we can't be anything more." Charlie's eyes filled with tears and as she desperately tried to blink them back, "I understand, I broke your heart and if you can't forgive me, I'll let you be." Joey didn't want that, she wanted to be friends. Charlie hugged her to show that if friends was all they could be, she was going to have that, for now at least but deep inside she wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, she didn't want to be just friends, she wanted to love Joey. Like she use too.


	2. the healing process

"Joey, it's so good to see you. It hasn't been the same around here without you." Gushed Ruby. Joey grabbed her in a tight hug. "Where should I put my bags?'' she asked. Charlie was hoping that if they got together she would sleep with her but since Joey had made it clear that they weren't, she wasn't sure what to do. "umm… you can sleep in my room, I'll set up a bed next to mine." Joey didn't want to get in the way of anyone and although she thought it may be awkward she decided that that was best for everyone.

After Charlie made a bed for herself. It was time that they got tea.

At the diner, Charlie grabbed a table while Joey got a table for the two of them. Originally Ruby was meant to come but had bailed because Xavier wanted to do something with her, meaning that Charlie and Joey would be alone together. After ordering there was a moment of awkward silence before Joey cut in, "ummm… so Charlie what have you been doing while I was away?" Charlie really didn't want to answer. The last three months had been consumed with thoughts of Joey. "Honestly nothing, all my time was spent thinking of you, regretting what I did to you. I am really sorry, Joey." Joey gave her a sympathetic smile, what else could she do? "I'm really glad that we can still be friends, after all that I did to you I never thought that you'd come back and forgive me." Joey smiled, it was true that they had been through so much she knew that she couldn't let Charlie get away, even if friends was all she could handle at the moment. Hugo walked into the diner, Joey froze. He had after all been the reason that they had broken up. Joey hoped he'd just ignored them but there was no luck of that as he walked up to there table. "Hi Joey, I see you guys have made up. I'm really happy you two could figure it out." Neither of them said anything, until Charlie spoke up, "we haven't made up, I mean we have, but not…." Joey cut in. "We're not getting back together…. Happy?" She asked sarcastically before getting up and storming out.

Charlie chased after joey. She knew the conversation they'd just had with Hugo was awkward but didn't know why it upset her so much. She clearly still resented Hugo for breaking them up. "Joey, Joey, wait up. Stop please?" Joey stopped running, turned around and looked into Charlie's eyes, tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" a concerned Charlie asked. Joey didn't know why Hugo had made her so upset? She sat down in the sand. Charlie followed her lead and did the same. "Please Joey, speak to me. Remember before we got together, how you begged me to express what I was feeling and open up to you, please Joey, open up to me." Charlie looked into Joey's eyes, they were filled with hurt and betrayal, the same thing she same, three months ago, as she watched as Joey sailed out to see. She thought that Joey had let go of her pain and betrayal but it was now clear that Joey had put up a front. That deep down she was still hurting. Charlie gave her a hug. "Hugo just remaindered me of everything that had happened. All the emotions that were bubbling under the surface. I am sorry Charlie, I'm sorry that you broke my heart, that you made me feel worthless but I'm sorry that I left so fast, that we never got a chance of moving on from that and I'm sorry that it's too late now." By now Charlie was crying too. "Please Joey, I love you, you know that, you know that I won't give up on you. If friends are all we can be, then that's fine but I need you and I know that you need me too." Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey. They sat on the beach crying their hearts out. All the pain they had endured while the other was away, how much they missed them and it proved their love was strong enough to survive anything, even if now they were only friends. The time on the beach had been a healing process for both of them. They yell, they screamed, they cried and they whispered and they began to move on.


	3. here comes trouble

The next morning the two of them had breakfast and agreed to meet for lunch at twelve. Although it wasn't a date, it couldn't be they were just friends now; Charlie still couldn't wait to spend some more time with Joey. Charlie kept her eye on the clock as she waited for the arrows to finally hit the 12. As she raced from her desk to meet Joey

"Omg!! Joey is that you?" Joey looked up. She was amazed; it couldn't be, could it? It was Tianna… her first love. The girl she had fallen for at the tender age of 17. She'd been in love with her but Tianna had moved away and it had broken both their hearts. "Tianna…. What are you doing here?" Joey was shocked, she was sure she would never see her again. "My family moved back a couple of weeks ago, I've been looking for you. May I sit?" Joey hesitated; she knew that Charlie would be here any minute. "Umm… ok but I'm meeting someone for lunch soon."

Charlie walked in and her eyes immediately fixed on Joey, Joey and some girl. Some girl who was flirting with Joey!! "Uhh, Hi" Charlie said to Joey a little nervous. "Ohh hi Charlie, this is Tianna, she's a err… friend" Tianna quickly butted in, "A friend come on Joey, we're more then friends. We have history; remember what we used to get up to in high school?" Joey blushed, embarrassed she really felt uncomfortable with Charlie there. "So are you guys…?" Tianna asked, a little anxious. "No," Joey blurted out. Charlie looked taken back, why had she answered so fast? "I mean… not anymore, we use to… but..." Charlie interrupted. "It's confusing, Joey can I talk to you for a moment?" Joey got up and followed Charlie outside. "What's going on? Who's Tianna?" Charlie asked, a little nervously. "Umm... Tianna is…. She's my, she's my high school you; I was in love with her. She meant the world to me and I meant the world to her but she moved away and I thought that I would never see her again." Joey wished she could take back what she said, when she saw Charlie's face drop. She looked like she was about to cry. "Oh... Right." Charlie didn't know what to say, she was freaking out. She didn't want to lose Joey. "Do you….. You know……… do you still love her?" Joey was shocked; Charlie wasn't normally this straight forward. "Umm well… no I don't, she left three years ago, and sure I like her. I like her a lot but I'm not in love with her." Charlie relaxed a little bit.

As they walked back to the table Tianna waved good bye after leaving a card with her phone number on it for Joey. Charlie wanted to tear it up, throw it away, rip it into a million pieces. She didn't want Joey to move on, she wanted them to get back together

Charlie had work off the next day, she had made a picnic basket for her and Joey. Hoping she would be able to distract her from the trial, that was in three days.

Joey ran to meet up with Charlie. She didn't want to be late. Joey was ecstatic when she saw the picnic basket. "Are we going on a picnic?" "Yep, if you want to that is?" Charlie seemed nervous, not exactly herself. "Of course I do. Charlie is everything okay?" Charlie couldn't look her in the eyes. "I'm fine, really." Joey knew that she couldn't have said it any less convincingly. "Come on, Charlie, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" Charlie looked into her deep brown eyes. She got lost in them. She always got lost in them. "I just…. I know that you only want to be friends but I'm in love with ypu. I know that, you know that and it broke my heart yesterday when I saw you with Tianna. I really wish you still looked at me that way." Joey grabbed her in a tight hug. "Charlie, I still look at you that way. Nothing is going to happen between me and Tianna. Yes, I loved her but I'm in love with you now." A huge smile spread over Charlie's face. "Charlie, I thought that I could just be friends with you but I can't. I want to be more but I want to hold your hand and not have you flinch, I want to be able to kiss you and not have you worrying what everyone else is thinking. I want you, I need you but I don't know if I can deal with all of this again.

Charlie looked into her eyes, they were filled with hope. "I love you, I've changed… I'm not insecure anymore. I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, touch you… I want you.'

Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey, a deep passionate kiss. A kiss that they had both been waiting on for months. As their heads parted both were smiling. All of Charlie's insecurities had disappeared, maybe she really had changed. As they enjoyed a lovely picnic together, it felt like everything was finally right again. "Charlie, I love you but we have to take this slow." Charlie smiled, she didn't care how slow they had to go at least they we're moving forward.


	4. the kiss

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LEAVE ME A REVIEW. ******

**xxlovingitxx**

Joey looked at the number she held in hand. Should she call her? After much consideration she picked the phone up and dialed Tianna's number. "Hello" "Umm... Hi, it's Joey." "Ohh Hi Joey," she said enthusiastically. "Do you want to catch up today?" Joey hesitated… should she catch up with her ex-flame? "Umm… yeah sure. Say the diner at 1?"

Joey sat at a table in the diner? Was she doing the right thing? Should she be here? There were questions she preferred not to have to answer. She looked up to see Tianna standing over her. "Hi" she waved warmly. "Hi, sit down.'' Tianna took a seat opposite Joey and they began talking. The conversation flowed so easily, like nothing had really changed between them. Did Joey still love Tianna?

"So, what have you been doing lately." Tianna questioned. "Well, I just got back from a three month haul on a trawler. I had to come back for the trial." Tianna looked confused. "What trial?" she asked. "Umm.. well…. Robbo, a guy on my old trawler, he………… well……… he raped me." She said a little uncomfortable. Tianna's eyes filled with compassion. "Ohh Joey… I'm so sorry… I wish I could have been here for you." "That's ok. Charlie was, she was great." "so I guess he drove you out of town for three months then?" Tianna assumed. "Well, no, not exactly." A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of what had really drove her away from Summer Bay. "Charlie cheated on me. I just couldn't forgive her, so I packed up and left for three months." Joey pulled herself together. As her thoughts overwhelmed her she didn't notice Tianna leaning in.

As their lips met, someone gazing through the window, started to cry. As she watched as her girlfriend kissed another girl. She ran down the beach in tears. Unable to hold in what she was feeling. How could she be doing this to me? I thought we were together?

Joey pulled away, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She got up and ran out of the diner. She was mess. Why hadn't she pulled away sooner? As she stumbled outside, a million thoughts were running through her head.

Charlie sat on the beach, a sea of tears surrounded her. Aden walked down the beach, and looked at Charlie with concern. "Charlie, what's wrong?" "Joey… kissed…" was all she managed to get out before sobbing into his open arms. As Aden held her there, she wished those arms were Joeys. "Charlie what happened?" "Last night was everything, I had dreamed it to be. Joey and I, we got back together. I thought everything was ok. I thought that we were finally ok. Yes we were taking it slow but we were together. I went to the diner and I saw her kissing Tianna?" Aden looked at her. His eyes filled with sadness, he could feel her pain. "Joey loves you. I know that and you know that. Maybe you misunderstood, maybe all wasn't what it seemed. Go home and talk to her. She deserves that.''

Joey looked forward to see a distraught Charlie coming towards her. Tears running down her cheeks. "Do you want to be with me?" she asked. Her eyes pleading with Joey's. 'You know I do Charlie." "What were you doing with Tianna then? I saw you? How could you do this to me? To us? I thought you loved me still?" Charlie broke down. "I love you Charlie, you know that." She brushed her hand on Charlie's arm. Charlie stood back. Her world clearly shattered. She walked away. "Charlie, wait please don't leave."

Charlie walked down to the beach. Her heart was shattered. As she cried on the beach, she heard foot steps. "Charlie, what's wrong?" This time it was Ruby. "Ohh Rubes… I love her, but she betrayed me." "Like you did her?" Ruby questioned. "Well, no. She didn't sleep with her." "Charlie, Joey forgave you for what you did. Don't you think you at least owe it to hear her out." Charlie looked at Ruby, she really was becoming a smart young woman. "Thanks Ruby."


	5. forgiveness

After a long walk Charlie walked down to the docks, she knew that this was one of Joey's favorite places. Joey loved just sitting their and looking out to sea. As she walked down the docks, she was disappointed to see that Joey wasn't there. She sat down and swung her toes in the water. It felt so peaceful; she wished Joey could have been there. She wished she could hold Joey, be told that everything was going to be okay.

Joey walked down to the docks. It was her favorite spot and she was surprised to see Charlie sitting in her spot. Joey walked up to her. "Do you mind if I sit?" Charlie signaled for her to sit down.

"I'm sorry." They both stated at the same time. Joey started, "I'm sorry that you saw Tianna and I kissing but I swear to you that she kissed me. The minute our lips met I didn't feel the same electricity I felt when I was with you. It was a mistake; she didn't know that we were together. I'm sorry that I didn't tell her straight away." Charlie looked at Joey, she looked sad but hopeful, hopeful everything would be okay. "I'm sorry too. Sorry that I didn't trust you. I know that you love me and I let my jealousy get the better of me. Please Joey, let's just put all of this behind us." Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey, a kiss that said that everything was alright between them.

Joey had to agreed to meet Morag at Leah's house to be prepped for court the next day. After hours of living through the horrors of what Robbo did to her, Morag was done prepping her and Charlie arrived in time to comfort Joey as Morag left. "How can I go through this tomorrow? With all those people staring at me? With Robbo in the room? I don't think I can do it, Charlie. I'm not strong enough." Charlie hugged her tight as she cried into her shoulder. "Joey, you're the strongest person I know. You can do this. I love you and I will only be a few metres away. All you have to do is look at me and I will be there, looking back at you, supporting you. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll be there." "I'll be there," Charlie said over and over again. Joey was exhausted from today and Charlie helped her get into bed. Charlie curled up next to her and their bodies entwined. Charlie held her for hours.

Charlie walked into the living room, a sleeping Joey still lied in her bed. "Did you take my advice?" Ruby asked. "Yes, I did. Thanks Rubes." "I love you and you know that I'll do whatever I can to make you happy and if Joey makes you happy, then that's great. Where is she?" "She's asleep. Morag prepped her for court this afternoon so she was upset and exhausted." "Charlie I think your being really strong and I really admire you for that. I know how hard it was loosing her and now you have to deal with the court case tomorrow. I think you need a break, I went to your work on the way home from school and I asked if you could have two weeks leave and they agreed. You and Joey should go away for the two weeks. Spend some quality time together and try and move on from everything that has happened. You deserve your happily ever after." Charlie was about to cry she couldn't believe Ruby had organized, this for her. She grabbed her into a bear hug. "Thanks Ruby, I love you." She said through her tears of happiness.

Charlie woke up to the distraught cries of her love. "Help, get off of me. No……….. no….stop it please don't." Charlie grabbed Joey and held her. "Joey, Joey, It's alright. I'm here, no ones going to hurt you." She repeated over and over. She felt Joey calm down and relax. Tears streaming down her cheeks she cried her heart out to Charlie who comforted her. They sat there, holding one another until finally Joey began to fall back asleep. Her head on Charlie's chest, listening to Charlie's heartbeat comforted her.


	6. It's all over!

Joey was a wreck, when she woke up the next morning. She was panicking and freaking out. She was a nervous wreck. Charlie had taken a shower, while Joey had been asleep and was yet to see her. She tried to remain calm, but she couldn't. She wanted to be brave and strong, like Charlie was.

Charlie wished that she could have stayed in the shower forever. She didn't want to stay have to deal with the days drama's, the court case. She looked into the mirror and took a deep breathe. Breathing deeply always calmed her. She tried to stand strong but she knew that today was going to be hard, long and emotional. The only thought that was running through her head was that after today they could put it all behind them and move on, they could take a holiday together and look forward to the future. Charlie entered the bedroom to see a distraught Joey trying to wipe away her tears. "Come here." Charlie offered her arms open. Joey grabbed a hold of her, "Please don't let me go. Please, I need you, I love you." "I love you too, I'm not going anywhere. Joey, you're strong and you're going to do great today. Just remember I am there, look at me and you'll see the admiration and support I have for you, for doing this. Joey, after this… Ruby organized so that I could have two weeks off work, we can go away. Have a holiday, just the two of us to help put all of this behind us and move forward, too our future together." Joey's eyes lit up, "Ohh Charlie that's so great. Thank you, thank you." She hugged her tight.

Joey bumped into Aden when she had decided to take a walk to try and calm herself down before the trial. "Hi, Jo," he said. "Hi Aden." "Jo, you're going to be great today. Your strong, you'll be fine." "Thanks Aden, I really do need to thank you, thank you for everything that you did for me. For helping me with Robbo's rape and for being there for me. Through this whole Charlie thing but you have stuck by me through it all. Thank you." Joey hugged Aden. She really did owe him a lot for helping her make the decision to press charges against Robbo."

As Charlie walked into the court house hand in hand with Joey, she was overwhelmed with emotions but she was shocked when she saw Tianna sitting in the second row. Joey too was shocked, she had mixed emotions, she was happy that Tianna was there to support her but was worried how Charlie would react. "Joey," Tianna called. Joey gave her a little wave with her free hand. As she approached the front of the court house and Charlie gave her hand a squeeze. She looked into her eyes. They were filled with compassion and hope. She leaned in and gave her a sweet, simple kiss. Joey was shocked, Charlie really had changed. There they were in the middle of the court house surrounded by all of Summer Bay and she still wanted to hold her, to kiss her.

Tianna was shocked, Joey was sorry that she had hurt her. Charlie sat down behind Joey, which just happened to be next to Tianna. She really wished she could have sat somewhere else, anywhere else but she wanted to be able hold Joey's shoulders to show that she was there, there to support her.

Tianna gave Charlie a smirk. "I see you got the girl in the end?" "I'm here to support Joey. If your only here to try and win her back then I think you should leave." Tianna smiled, "I'm here to support her too." She touched Joey's hair which filled Charlie with jealousy.

Joey looked around and sighed with relief when she realized that Robbo was yet to arrive. She turned around, "Charlie, thank you. Thank you for everything. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." She kissed Charlie. Charlie kissed her back just trying to show her how much she needed her, wanted her and believed in her. Wishing that they could just leave now, Start their lives anew but knowing that they couldn't.

Charlie felt Joey tense up, she looked around the room and saw that Robbo had entered the room. As Robbo approached Joey felt weak at the knees, she wanted to be brave and strong but she knew that deep down she was just a scared little girl. Robbo looked straight into her eyes and with a little smirk said, "It's nice to see you again." Joey tried to stay strong but she couldn't, she threw up. She started to whimper, she wished that she could have been anywhere but there but a squeeze on her shoulders from Charlie gave her hope and told her to stay strong.

"Now calling Joey Collins to the stand." Joey got up and made her way to the stand, Charlie looked up at her, she looked so fragile and vulnerable. After what felt like hours of going through the pain that Robbo had put her through, tears streaming down her face. "My client claims that you consented to having sex with him? But you claim you didn't. Why?" Joey tried to make her voice sound strong like Morag had told her to but all that came out was a quiet, scared voice. "I'm… I'm gay." "What proof do we have that your not just making this up so that way it doesn't fit into my client's tale of events?" Joey looked at Charlie. "because… because I'm in love with a woman." "Who is this woman?" "Senior Constable Charlie Buckton." Those words filled her with love, desire, hope and strength. "That's all."

"Now calling Senior Constable Charlie Buckton to the stand." Charlie got up, gave Joey's shoulders a squeeze and made her way to the stand. "Joey Collins claims to be in a relationship with you. Is that true?" Charlie gave Joey a smile before speaking, "yes, that is true."

After what felt like hours the jury finally finished deliberating and came with a final decision. "How do you find the defendant?" "Guilty of all charges." Joey dropped to the floor in relief. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Charlie grabbed a hold of her. "It's all over Joey, it's all over. We can finally move on. It's all over." She repeated until she felt Joey relax in her arms. "Thank you, Charlie." She whispered.


	7. vulnerable

Sitting in the sand, watching as the sunset, everything felt right. Joey gave out a little sob. She was relieved everything was over but she still felt so scared and vulnerable. How was she mean't to trust anyone again? She loved Charlie but did she trust her? She desperately wanted to be comforted, wishing Charlie was there.

She heard footsteps approaching. Joey wished that it was Charlie but was surprised to see Tianna there. "Hi, you did great in court. It broke my heart to hear what he did to you." Tianna wrapped a arm around her. "I think you're being really strong, nut you can talk to me. I'm still here for you." Joey smiled, then sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm trying to be strong, it's so hard, you know…. Trying to move on with my life. It's like he controls my life and I thought that having him locked away would help and it has but..." Tianna cut in, "Your still afraid, afraid of trusting anyone. Joey, you can always trust me." Joey gave her a small smile. "Thanks," she said. Overwhelmed with emotions and exhausted from the day, she took comfort in Tianna's words and kissed her. She kissed her long and deep. Suddenly it hit her, what she was doing? How could this have happened again? How could she have initiated it? How could she be doing this to Charlie again? What was she going to do? She ran off in a flood of tears. Overwhelmed with all the emotions bubbling from everything that had happen today.

Charlie looked through her closet. What was she to bring on her and Joey's vacation? She packed her favourite top and a few other things before giving up and deciding to do something else. She just couldn't concentrate. She was becoming anxious, Joey had left over an hour ago for a walk and the sun was now almost set. She knew that Joey didn't like being out after dark by herself.

Joey came running through the door and straight into their room. Charlie quickly chased after Joey. Joey was lying on the bed, her back to the door. "Joey, what's wrong? I love you please let me in." Joey sobbed, "I can't. You'll leave me." Charlie panicked, what could Joey have done that would make her run. She calmed down, it can't be that bad. "Joey, I love you. I'm not going to leave you." Joey cried, she couldn't tell Charlie, she couldn't put her through it again. Last time she had been so hurt. Charlie lay down next to her. Listening to her cry, saddened her. Charlie squeezed her which made her cry harder. Charlie was so confused. "Please Joey, "she pleaded. Joey couldn't bring herself to tell her. Charlie was confused and frustrated and decided that it would be best if she left. She walked out of their room and collapsed into tears.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Ruby asked concerned. "It's Joey…" was all she could get out. Ruby was confused. With the court case over she thought everything would be okay. "What's wrong with Joey?" Charlie took a deep breathe. "I don't know. She said that if she told me, I'd leave her. I don't know what to do?" Ruby sighed. "Charlie, if you think it would help I could go talk to her. See if I can help her realize that she needs to tell you, what ever it is." Charlie gave her a hug. "Thanks Rubes."

Ruby knocked on the door before entering. "Charlie?" Joey questioned. "No, it's me." Ruby answered. She went and sat on the bed. "Joey, what's wrong? Charlie's outside, so confused and so upset." Joey's started sobbing uncontrollable, how could she be putting Charlie through all this pain already? She hadn't even managed to tell her yet? "I didn't mean to… I was on the beach…. It just seemed right at the time… I wish I hadn't…. I wish she hadn't been their…. I wish we didn't." Joey couldn't even look at Ruby. "Joey, I'm sure whatever you did wasn't as bad as you think it was. Charlie loves you, she's not going to give up on you. She needs you as much as you need her. You guys will be fine. Just tell her the truth." Joey knew that Ruby was right, she had to tell Charlie. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just think of the vacation you too will be going on tomorrow." Joey had forgotten all about that, and now she wasn't even sure if Charlie would still want to go with her.


	8. please don't leave me

"How is she?" Charlie asked as Ruby emerged from the bedroom. "Ask her yourself," Ruby said. Charlie saw Joey appeared from behind Ruby. She looked scared and fragile. Joey had been through so much today, and Charlie knew that she needed her, that she had to be strong. Whatever had happened, she couldn't just get up and leave. Joey needed her support. "I'm sorry," Joey began, tears escaping. Charlie walked over to her and gave her a hug. It felt so good being close to Charlie. She was dreading having to tell her the truth. "I…. I…" was all that Joey could say through her sobs. Charlie tried to calm her down but she was so upset, sobbing into her shoulder. "I can't…. I love you…. I need you……." "Joey, you know that I need you too, that I love you too. When you left me I couldn't function propley without you. I'm not about to throw everything away." Joey looked into Charlie's eyes. "I, I kissed… I kissed Tianna." Charlie's eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "What? I don't understand. Why?" Charlie pushed Joey away from her. Joey looked at her, her heart was breaking. "I, I was upset, I didn't realize." Charlie couldn't look at her. "But you still want to be with me?" She said in a whisper. "I do," Joey sobbed. Charlie was confused and frustrated. "What does this mean?" Joey looked at her. "You know… this doesn't have to mean anything. Please Charlie. I love you don't give up on us." Joey's eyes were filled with remorse. Charlie gave her a hug. "Please don't leave me." Joey begged. As much as Charlie wanted to forget about this she couldn't. Joey leaned in to kiss her on the lips but Charlie turned her head so her lips landed on her cheek. "I have to go." Charlie stuttered as she ran out of the house. Joey collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face. How could she have stuffed this up?

Charlie sat on the beach. This is where she always sat when she was upset. A million thoughts were running through her head but the thing that was bugging her the most was the fact that she had left, she'd left Joey. Like Joey was so afraid she would. Standing up and wiping the tears away she realized what she had to do.

Charlie came home to the sound of Joey, crying into the phone. "Please stop calling me, leave me alone. I don't want to be with you." She paused, "No, I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Charlie but now she will never forgive me. I can't blame her, we've kissed twice. I'd die if I saw her with Hugo. I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I was so stupid. Charlie is the one I want." She sobbed. Charlie hated seeing Joey hurting so much. She entered the room and Joey was shocked to see her. Had she heard? "I love you too. I'm sorry I left. You were confused and vulnerable and you had just been through one of the hardest days of your life. I'm sorry." Joey gave her a hug. "I love you too, I'm so sorry." Joey and Charlie just stood there, so happy to be in one another's embrace. Joey looked into Charlie's eyes and was relieved to see them filled with love. Love for her. "I know that you need me. I know that you love me…. understand that there will never be anything that you will do that will make me hate you. We can get through anything. I will always love and need you. You are my world. The reason I get up in the morning." She finished by kissing Joey. A long deep passionate kiss. All of a sudden Joey fell to the ground. Charlie was shocked. She bent down next to Joey, panic went through her body. What was wrong with her?

"Rachel, you have to help its Joey…." Joey had a pulse and was breathing so Charlie was instructed to just stay with her and ring her if there was any change. "I'll be right over," where Rachel's last words before hanging up.

Joey had been with Rachel for what felt like ages before finally coming out. "She was just exhausted. She collapsed because her body was overworked and couldn't take any more. I gave her sleeping tablets so she should sleep through the rest of the night. She'll be fine." Charlie thanked Rachel as she left. Charlie went straight to her room and lay on the bed next to Joey. Her arms wrapped around her, her body close to her. Charlie slowly fell asleep next to her.


	9. Time to get away

Joey loved waking up this way, Charlie wrapped around her. She looked at her, remembering their kiss last night but what had happened after that? She really couldn't remember. Charlie began to stir and Joey gave her a kiss. Charlie opened her eyes; she loved waking up this way. "Hi Jo, you feeling better?" "Umm… yeh. What… what happened last night?" Joey stuttered. Why didn't she remember anything after their kiss. "You passed out, from stress and exhaustion." Joey looked a little shocked, why did she have to be so weak? "I'm sorry, it was part my fault, I left you even when you begged me not too. What you did was wrong but I knew the day you'd been through. I shouldn't have left you. I knew that you were vulnerable and you deserve so much better than me." Charlie said, tears escaping. "I love you, you are my world. I deserve you, I need you." Joey said, her love now fully clear. She knew where her heart belonged now, it was with Charlie. "Do you still want to go away with me today?" "Of course I do," Charlie replied, truly happy.

Climbing into the car about ready to speed off on their romantic getaway when Tianna approached the car. Charlie desperately wanted to leave, then and there but she knew that there was no point, Joey wanted to see her, apologise for leading her on. "Joey, hi," she said a little hesitant. "Tianna, I really wanted to apologise for last night. I was stressed out and not thinking clearly. I'm in love with Charlie and I shouldn't have played with your emotions." Charlie tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't help it. Tianna looked disappointed, "I understand, I wanted you and I thought maybe I could pursue you to want me too but I guess that's not the case. I'm sorry too." With that she walked off.

It was now five hours into the trip. Joey had fallen asleep and Charlie more than anything just wanted to kiss her, hold her, make love to her. She looked so peaceful. Arriving at the hotel, hours later. Joey couldn't believe the hotel. It was so luxurious. It must have cost Charlie a fortune. "Ohh Charlie, this is going to be so great. Thank you, thank you." She smiled giving her a kiss.

"Hello ladies, would you two like to check in?" Charlie smiled. "Yes please," Charlie smiled sweetly. "Arghh I see you have booked the Valentines room. This way." He led them to a door with a heart on it. "Here you go, Just ring room service if you need anything." They unpacked and relaxed.

"Charlie, it's so great to be away with you. Once I never thought we would get here. I'm so glad we have. I love you." Joey kissed Charlie, "I love you too. Let's go to a club tonight. I haven't been out with you for so long. I will be so much fun." Joey hated clubbing and was uncertain if she really wanted to go. "I, I have nothing to wear." Charlie smiled, "That's the best excuse to go out shopping." Joey smiled as Charlie dragged her out the door.

Charlie grabbed a blue strapless dress of the hanger. "Ohh Joey, you would look so good in this. You would look so good in anything." Joey looked at the dress it wasn't the kind of thing she would wear. She just loved pants, she hated skirts and dresses. "I, I dunno." Charlie handed it to her and she went and tried it on. Charlie grabbed a dress for herself and as they both opened the doors to their changing rooms they were both taken away by the others beauty. The dress sat perfectly on Joey, hugging her body, showing all her beautiful curves. Charlie loved seeing Joey all dressed up. "Wow…" was all that Charlie could say.

Joey couldn't take her eyes off Charlie. She had chosen a red dress that was low cut but looked absolutely amazing on her. The dress had a v-neck that made Joey want to kiss her and hold her even more. She was stunning.

"That's perfect," They both stated at the same time. "We are going to have a great time tonight." They both smiled at each other, both looked at each, taken away by one another's presence.


	10. the dancefloor

**Please Read and Review!!!! Sorry this chapter isn't very long but still please let me know what you think. Your reviews make me day... corny i know!!! :)**

**xxlovingitxx**

Arriving at the club it was like all eyes were on them. They both were looking stunning and walking in arms linked everyone was staring at them. Charlie was used to this attention but Joey looked uncomfortable, pulling her dress down trying to cover herself up. "Please don't." Charlie smirked wanting to be able to see all of her girlfriend's tanned leg.

Sliding into a booth. They couldn't stop looking at one another. "let's go dance," Charlie began to get up. "Do we have to," Joey whined. "Come on, Jo. We're here, of course we have to." Charlie dragged Joey onto the dance floor. They began dancing, only looking at one another. It was like they were in there own little world. A tap on her shoulder startled her. This gorgeous guy was standing their but Charlie didn't even seem to notice. "Do you mind if I dance with you?" The guy asked. Charlie looked at Joey who pleaded with her not too. "Sorry, but I'm already here with someone." She hoped he'd take the hint and leave them alone. "Please, only one song." Charlie looked at Joey who smiled, "its ok, you go. I'll wait. It will only be one song right?" Charlie hesitated but watched as Joey walked away. "Arghh ok." A slow song started playing and Joey wished more than ever that she hadn't let Charlie dance with that guy. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your really beautiful," he whispered to her. She smiled, "so do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, trying to make small talk. "No, why? You interested?" She let out a little giggle. She continued swaying to the music, misreading the signals the guy leaned in and kissed her.

Joey looked shocked, especially to see that Charlie wasn't pulling away. Charlie couldn't believe what was happening, this guy was making a pass at her, looking at Joey. She could see the hurt in Joey's eyes. She quickly let go of him and ran over to her. "Joey, it wasn't what it looked like." Joey smiled, "it's ok, really. Your gorgeous, why wouldn't guys want to kiss you." Charlie could see behind the front Joey was trying to put up. "Joey, I don't want anyone else to kiss me. I only want you. Wait here." Charlie disappeared into the crowd. A very familiar song started playing inside the club, it was the song that was playing all those months ago when Charlie and Joey had been on the boat. This was the song that had made them both realize, that they were indeed both in love with one another. Charlie reemerged from the crowd. Taking Joey's hand she lead her onto the dance floor. Dancing together, looking into each others eyes, but filled with love, desire and passion. Charlie's hand brushed on Joey's thigh, sending shivers through both their bodies. Both wanting so much more. Looking into her eyes, Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey. A long deep passionate kiss. Charlie's hands wrapped through Joey's hair. Charlie's tongue seeked entrance into Joey's mouth. They parted to the sound of some stupid guys, whistling and whooping. Charlie would normally be embarrassed but her cheeks didn't turn red, she didn't want to run away. Charlie had changed. This wasn't the insecure, embarrassed and ashamed Charlie that had ultimately ran her out of town. This Charlie loved her and all her insecurities had washed away. She was so happy, they were so happy. Her eyes were filled with love. Then she smiled before leaving the club and climbing into the car. "Joey, I love you. I don't want anything to ruin this. There is nothing that we can't get through. We've been to hell and back, we've made our mistakes but one thing has stayed the same through all of that. My love for you is endless and is stronger now then ever, I know who I am. I know who we are." She grabbed her and kissed her. Trying to show all the love she had. Trying to prove that this was what she wanted, needed and loved.

Driving home, Charlie could barely keep the car on the road. Joey was rubbing her leg, ever so seductively. Charlie let out a groan of pleasure. Finally pulling into the car park. Running into the hotel room, clothes tearing off one another. Finally being able to be together completely. To finally become one since the weeks that Joey returned. The passion that was between them set each others body alight. The electricity and sparks were flying as they kissed and explored each others bodies. Spending the night making love to one another was everything either of them had hoped it would be. They finally were free, together and in love.


	11. wife?

"Come on, Charlie." Joey had packed all her things and was ready to go. They were supposed to check out 15 minutes ago. Charlie grabbed her purse and Joey closed the door behind them. "This was such great vacation. Now we have to go back to reality."

"Yeah I know, I wish we could have stayed here forever." Joey leaned in and kissed Charlie. "What was that for?" Joey smiled. "Just for being you."

They drove home and arrived late. They sneaked into the house were they were greeted by Ruby. "oohh, you guys are back." Charlie smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "Yes we are. We had such a great time Rubs." Ruby then hugged Joey. "Well I have school tomorrow, so I guess I had better head to bed. Your mail is on the table." Ruby gave them both another hug and headed to her room. Charlie grabbed the mail and handed a handwritten envelope to Joey. "This is for you." Joey looked at the handwriting. She recognised it, from where? Joey ripped it open. "It's my ex?"

With that Joey ran out of the room. Charlie stood confused. What had just happened?

Joey ran down to the beach. It couldn't be true? She read the last line.

Joey, I am coming back… for you.

Charlie ran down to the beach and saw Joey on the beach in tears. "Baby, what's wrong?" Charlie asked. She hugged her tight. "My ex?" Was all she said through her tears? "Ex? Ex-girlfriend?" "Wife." Charlie froze, unsure of what Joey had said. "what?" Joey looked at her. "I have an ex-wife? We were married in Canada when I was 17. I'm sorry. I should have told you." Charlie cried. "You were married? How? What? Why? How could you have not told me?" Charlie jumped up. "It was a while ago. A quick wedding. We weren't even together for a year." Charlie was so confused. "What? But Brett didn't even know you were gay?" "It was quick, we didn't tell either of our families." "You're not still married are you?" Charlie looked at Joey. Joey didn't say anything. "You are. I was… I was with a married woman. Oh my god! Joey, how could you do this to me?" Joey tried to grab Charlie but Charlie pushed her away and ran off into the distance. Joey collapsed on the beach in tears.

Charlie ran home and climbed into her sister's bed. Ruby woke up. "Charlz, what's wrong?" Charlie sobbed. "Joey." Was all that Charlie could say? Ruby held her, as she cried her heart out. Ruby listened. "Joey's married?" Was all that Ruby could comprehend.

Charlie heard the footsteps approaching. She heard as a door opened and then closed. She then saw light shine through the door. "Ruby, are you awake?" Joey asked. It was dark and Joey didn't realise that Charlie was in there too. "Have you seen Charlie?" She asked, her voice trickled with emotion as she tried to hide it. Joey didn't want to involve Ruby in her mess. "Joey, you're married?" Ruby blurted out. Joey looked at her shocked. Charlie had to be here. Joey edged closer. "Charlie, are you in here?" Joey heard a whimper, from underneath the duvet.

"Charlie please. Talk to me. I'm sorry. I should have told you." Ruby made herself scarce to get water. "I thought I knew you, I thought you loved me but your married. You made me the other women." "Charlie it's nothing like that. You do know me. I wouldn't hurt you. I haven't been with Amelia for over 4 years. We never had what I have with you." Charlie let out a sob. "How could you keep this from me? How could I not know? Everything was so perfect. Now everything is ruined."

"Charlie it doesn't have to be." "how can it not be? Your married." "Charlie, I planned on divorcing her and then she moved away and everything fell through the cracks." Joey started to cry. "Charlie, I am so sorry. I understand, I'll move out tomorrow." Charlie looked at her shocked. "Wait, what? No don't leave. I love you." "I thought, I thought that's what you wanted." Joey cried and pulled Charlie pulled Joey into a hug. "I love you too much to let you walk out my door because of a something you did years ago. I love you. We can get past this." Joey smiled. "I love you too."


	12. arrival

After a relaxing three days, trying to comprehend Joey's news, Charlie had been trying to move on from Joey's past but with the thought of Joey's wife showing up at any moment kept her on edge. She really just wanted things to stay the way they were and she knew that wouldn't be the case once Joey's wife arrived.

The pretty blonde climbed out of her Mercedes convertible. She slammed the door and walked into the diner. She was wearing ten-inch heels, a pencil skirt and a white blouse. As she walked into the diner, the whole placed became quiet. She was however used to this kind of entry. Suddenly there were heaps of teenage boys surrounding her. "It's, its Trisha Lolleps." One of them said to his friend, "Hot!!!" She was after all Trisha Lolleps, the famous movie star. "Trisha is it. I'm Hugo. Would you like to sit with me?" She looked around, there were other available tables but he looked like a local. He might be able to help her find where Joey lived. She was no good with maps. "Umm, thanks."

Trisha sat down and noticed a hot cop enter the diner. She looked around trying to understand what all the commotion was about. She glanced at Trisha but kept heading to the counter. "I'll have a flat white." "I'll be right back." Trisha told Hugo.

Trisha walked over to Charlie. "Hi, I'm Trisha." Charlie took her hand and shook it. Trisha, she thought, that sounds familiar. "Are you um, famous. Or something you just sound familiar and with all the commotion going on around here." She motioned to all the boys all still gawking at her. "Yeah, that's me." "Well, I'm Charlie." Trisha looked her up and down, there was no way to deny it. She was hot but she didn't come here to hook up with a cop, no she was here for her wife. She had to win her back.

"here you go dear." Colleen handed over the coffee. "Well, bye then." Charlie walked out of the diner. Trisha walked back to Hugo. "Do you, know, do you know Charlie?" Hugo smiled. "yes. She's really nice but not that sociable." "Is she dating anyone?" Trisha asked before sipping her coffee. "Yeah, she is, Joey." Trisha spat her coffee out and it went all over Hugo. "What? Omg! I am so sorry. I have to go. Bye." She raced outside hoping to see Charlie but she was gone.

She climbed back into her car and headed towards Joey's house.

She arrived, knocked on the door and was greeted by Joey. "Omg! Joey, hi." She said before grabbing her into a hug. "I have missed you so much." "Trisha, sit down." She walked into the lounge room and motioned to the couch. "ok," Trisha sat down. "Trisha, I am glad you are here." Trisha smiled, "yeah me too." Joey pulled out the divorce papers. She had spent the last few days, filing for divorce. She now held the papers in her hands. "What are these?" Trisha asked. Joey handed them over. "There divorce papers, I'm divorcing you." Trisha looked shocked. Aside from the fact that Joey had a girlfriend she was sure that it was nothing serious and that they would just pick up where they left off. "But Joey, I came back here for you." Joey felt the anger beginning to rise. She thought that she had moved on from this, that it was all behind her but maybe it wasn't.

"You chose your career over me. You were flying all over the world for your movies and I didn't get to see you for months on end. You left me for your career. You can't just come back and expect me to drop everything for you. I won't. I love Charlie. I am in love with Charlie now. I don't want or need you."

Trisha did what she always did in the movies. She leaned forward and kissed her. Joey didn't react at first then she pulled away and slapped her. "How, how dare you. You can't just kiss me. This isn't a movie. I'm divorcing you, so sign the papers." "No, no I won't."

Joey tried to calm herself down, if she didn't she knew that Trisha was stubborn and that it would take a lot to get her to sign the papers. Trish looked away from her. "Trish, look at me." Trisha turned her head to look at Joey. "You don't love me any more. We haven't seen each other in years. Isn't it best if you just sign the papers and put all of this behind you." "No, I will not give up on us, Joey. I love you and I know deep down you love me too." She stormed out of the house just to catch a glimpse of Charlie walking in.

Charlie was running late. She was meant to be home an hour ago she walked into the kitchen to see Trisha storming past her. What would Trisha, the famous movie star, be doing here? She thought. She saw Joey who was in tears on the couch. "Joey, what's going on. Who was that?"

Joey looked up. "My wife." She said before bursting into tears again. Charlie wrapped her in a hug but the realization of what was happening hit her. Joey is married to a famous movie star, how was she meant to compete?


	13. newspaper

Leah sat at the table eating her breakfast Joey and Charlie had told her that Joey was married but hadn't gone into much detail. Joey and Charlie had pulled together and were spending as much time together as possible. Charlie had become very protective and clingy to Joey afraid that she would be dumped for Trisha. She was so afraid that she would lose the love of her life but Joey had continuously reassured her that she loved her and not Trisha.

Rachel came rushing through the door holding her paper. "Leah, have you seen the paper yet." Rachel asked. Leah looked at her concerned. "uhh, no I haven't." Rachel put the paper down and there it was. A photo of Trisha and Joey taken years ago, smiling and happy and then there was another one of just Trisha sitting sad and alone. The headline read, "Love never lasts forever?" Leah read the article. It claimed that Trisha and Joey had been happily married for years and that Trisha was shocked to be hit with divorce papers. She had been quoted as saying, "I feel so stupid and used. I should have known that love wasn't meant for me. I thought that she loved me." There was even a mention of a mistress.

Leah looked at Rachel. She was shocked, angry and sad. Joey had been made out as a gold digging cheater who only married for money and Trisha looked like the vulnerable, wealthy, beautiful woman in love. Leah knew that this would crush both Charlie and Joey. Leah thanked Rachel and knocked on the girls room. Charlie opened the door. Joey still lay in bed. It was after all her day off. Charlie motioned to the lounge room and closed the door behind her. Charlie immediately noticed Leah's expression. "what's wrong Leah?" "I, I'm not sure how to tell you this but…" Leah held the paper out to Charlie. Charlie's expression changed from worry and confusion to hurt, anger and sadness. "Oh my god! This makes Joey sound horrible. What, what am I going to do?"

Charlie hadn't heard Joey open the bedroom door. "About what?" She asked before grabbing the paper out of Charlie's hands. Joey read through the article, tears forming in her eyes. She ran into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in tears.

Charlie followed Joey into the bed and sat with her in the bed. Joey cried into her arms. "How could she do this to me. I sound like a cow!" "You know that's not true. This will all be over before you know it. No one is going to believe this." Charlie said and pulled Joey back, so that way she could look into her eyes. "I love you. We will get past this."

Joey and Charlie were walking down the beach hand in hand. They didn't notice the camera's flashes behind them. Suddenly there were 5 reporters with cameras all throwing questions at them. "Is this your mistress?" "Aren't you a senior constable?" Charlie dropped Joey's hand as they tried to get away from the reporters. "No comment." They rushed into the diner.

Leah and Roman noticed the commotion and blocked the reporters from entering.

Joey dissolved into sobs. "oh my god! Charlie what are we meant to do? Trisha has them eating out of her hands." Charlie held Joey close. She really didn't know what they were going to do. "it's okay. Joey, we will be okay. Soon this will all blow over." Charlie dried Joey's tears and hugged her. Leah brought them both a coffee and left them to talk.

After a emotionally exhausting day Charlie and Joey climbed into bed for an early night. The clock read 8:30. Charlie held Joey close and they drifted off to sleep. A banging on the door woke them up. Charlie climbed out the door and opened the door. She looked outside but no one was there. Then she saw it, on the doorstep: a rose with a note. "I'm sorry." Charlie wanted to throw up, she knew exactly who it was from. She picked the rose up and the note and walked into the bedroom. "What was it?" Joey asked before glancing at the rose. "Do you have a secret admirer?" Joey grinned. "Not exactly." Charlie said. Joey grabbed the note. "I'm sorry." Joey's face fell. "How can she apologize for everything she has put me through? It doesn't make sense." Joey began to cry. Charlie hugged her. "It's okay. I love you. I don't know what to do about this but whatever we do decide to do we will do it together. We are strong, we will always be together nothing can change that. I love you Joey."

On the front page of the paper was a picture of Charlie and Joey walking on the beach hand in hand. "Mistress Revealed" There it was, in plain view. Senior Constable Charlie Buckton. Suddenly the realization hit her. Technically she was having an affair with Joey. What was this going to mean for her job? Her friends? Her reputation? Could it all be in tatters because of her involvement with Joey, Trisha's wife?


End file.
